


Gray Day

by were_lemur



Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things, they just don't talk about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gray Day

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Challenge, Day 6

James planned to spend the day in, but when he answers the knock on the door, Alec is standing there. He's got a scrape on one cheekbone and a cut on his chin.

"Got done early," he says. "I wondered if you wanted to go round to the pub."

What, James wonders, does Alec want to forget? But that's not a conversation either of them wants to have.

Instead, he grabs a jacket; they head out into the fog. They don't say anything, but they don't need to; years together, in the field and in bed, have made words superfluous.


End file.
